


Helpless

by WeAreTheNight



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dreams vs. Reality, Goku is so innocent, He's so desperate to see them together, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Let me know if this needs more tags, M/M, Matchmaker Whis, Mention of mild Beerus/Vegeta, Mild Angst, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Past Bulma Briefs/Vegeta - Freeform, Past Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Past Vegeta/Jeice, Post-Majin Buu Saga, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Shared Dreams, Training with Whis, Whis is one of us, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAreTheNight/pseuds/WeAreTheNight
Relationships: Beerus/Whis (Dragon Ball), Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Helpless

_ Drops of sweat rolled down his face as Vegeta struggled to his feet under the ridiculous gravity he had set. He set his teeth and continued through his training. It was too much for his base form, and he knew it, but still he went on until he could not move. Vegeta lay there, eyes tearing up as the pain in his body increased. Any minute now the gravity would shut off due to a lack of movement. _

_ But it didn't. _

_ "Shit," he growled, and tried to get up. He just couldn't. "Shit! No..." Neither could he even crawl to the panel to manually shut it off. It was malfunctioning. The doors were locked until gravity was at a normal level, so no one could get in. He couldn't make it to the comm switch. _

_ Suddenly he heard a weird sound, then a shriek of alarm. Vegeta managed to turn his head and saw his goofy rival on the floor, blinking. "Kakarrot, shut off the gravity," he barked. _

_ "I- I can't move!" Goku squeaked. _

_ "Turn into a Super Saiyan, you baka!" _

_ "Oh!" Goku powered up and, with relative ease, shut off the gravity. The sharp contrast made Vegeta's head pound and he felt as if he was floating. He groaned and rolled onto his back, panting. Goku's face suddenly appeared over his. "What were ya doing with the gravity that high? I mean, if ya were a Super Saiyan, that'd be fine, but normal? Ya must be crazy." _

_ "Don't you dare lecture me, third class!" Vegeta snapped, using the wall to help support his shaking body. "I knew what I was doing. The automatic reversal malfunctioned. If it hadn't I would have been fine." _

_ Goku backed up a step, raising his hands defensively. "Hey, don't say that like it's my fault. I'm just glad I showed up when I did. Otherwise ya might have been stuck there for ages." He put his hands on his hips. "Now come on. We need-" _

"- to go! Geta, wake up! Whis is gonna be here to get us any second!"

Vegeta snorted, jerking awake. Goku was dancing around anxiously. "We gotta go! Get up! Did ya hear me? Whis is coming, remember? Get up!"

"I'm awake, idiot," Vegeta groaned and pulled his pillow over his head. "Why are you in my room? What time is it?" He sat up groggily. He was not at all pleased about being awoken so suddenly; it always left him feeling like a zombie. He stared blearily at the clock until the numbers registered properly in his mind.  _ 9:30!!! _ He leapt up, knocking Goku to the floor. "Baka! You should have woken me up an hour ago! Shit, shit, shit! Shit!" He hurriedly yanked on his armor, only half listening to Goku's excuses.

"I thought ya were already awake and was just waiting like me, but then ya didn't come, and I got a little worried, and I came here and found ya still sleeping, but I didn't wanna wake ya cause ya get mad at me when I do stuff like that but then I realized that ya weren't gonna get up in time and-"

"I get it!" Vegeta snapped, pulling on his boots.

Then Whis's voice echoed through the room.  _ "Good morning, boys! Are you ready?" _

"Yes," Vegeta said, although his stomach snarled in protest. "Are you almost here-?"

Whis appeared, smiling brightly at his two pupils. "I see that you and Goku are already getting used to being in each other's company! That's good; you two will be spending almost every minute of the day together."

"What!?" they said as one.

"I am not going to be constantly harassed by this baka," Vegeta bit out, and Goku said at the same time, "But Vegeta's always bullying me; can't we train separately?" They looked at each other, Vegeta more surprised than Goku. Goku thought that Vegeta... bullied him? The Prince blinked, then looked away.

Whis saw it instantly. He was shocked that he hadn't seen it before, or that they didn't see it in each other. The fire of rivalry burned brightly in their eyes, of course... but the Angel also saw that it was dim in the light of a deep affection they held for each other. Goku  _ was  _ telling the truth when he said that he felt bullied and belittled by the proud Prince, but Whis noted slight hurt in Vegeta's eyes when he averted his eyes, as well as guilt at the realization that it was true.

"Shall we go, then?" he asked, pretending not to see the exchange. The two Saiyans nodded and set a hand on his arms. He tapped his staff and they vanished.

Beerus was deeply asleep when they arrived, so the Saiyans could make almost as much commotion as they pleased when Whis announced that they were sharing a room. He patiently listened to their wild protests, then said, "Just be grateful you're not sharing a room  _ and  _ a bed."

Vegeta swiftly turned on his heel and stormed away, but not before Whis saw the reddest face he'd ever seen before- and it was  _ not  _ from anger. Goku looked at his new mentor pleadingly. "Please, Whis-san," he whined, "don't make me share a room with Vegeta. I don't mind training with him so much, I guess, but I  _ really  _ don't wanna room with him. He's always so cranky and he's always yelling at me."

Whis shrugged. "I know, Goku, and I truly am sorry, but the two of you have absolutely got to learn to work together and do so comfortably. Both of you are wonderful fighters, and yet your little differences prevent you both from reaching your full potential."

"I've tried to get along with him..." Goku sat down, looking very different in comparison to his normal, happy self. "Whis-san, he just won't cooperate, no matter how hard I try. He hates me and hates working with me, even if it's vital. I don't know what I did to make him hate me so much. I mean, I let him go after our first fight, but he's repaid that over and over again. Why does he hate me so much, Whis-san?" Goku looked pitiful, close to tears from confusion and hurt.

The Angel sat down on a large rock nearby, thinking about the Saiyans' plight. Vegeta seemed to have no idea of how to express his feelings, and Goku was afraid to. Goku thought that Vegeta hated him, and Vegeta was blind to Goku's obvious adoration. Unless he was reading this all wrong... Whis shook his head. No, he was never wrong when it came to emotions and the problems they caused. "Maybe he doesn't dislike you as much as you think," he said, making Goku tilt his head sideways. "Maybe he just doesn't think about what might hurt your feelings, or doesn't know how else to act around you. He does seem to have the emotional range of a teaspoon."

That made Goku laugh, and Whis was glad. It didn't seem right at all for Goku to look so sad. The Angel stood. "Well, I'll show you where your room is, then I'll go find Vegeta. He can't have wandered off too far." He saw Goku wilt slightly at the reminder of the shared quarters, but brightened again a moment later as he began to look around.

"Wow! This place is so beautiful! I bet even Vegeta's enjoying the scenery! He ain't a big outdoors kinda guy, but this place is so pretty..." Goku bounced happily after Whis. He was even more awestruck by the inside of Beerus's temple. "This place is amazing!" he cried, running off in a random direction. Whis stopped and waited, bearing a knowing smile. A second later, Goku popped out of a door to his right. The Saiyan saw him and looked totally baffled. "Huh? But I- But you-" He gestured at Whis, then another door.

"This temple is a bit of a maze," Whis laughed. "It took Beerus-sama quite a while to get the hang of it. It's perfect for hide-and-seek, though! I might have you and Vegeta spend a day doing that," he mused aloud, then motioned Goku to follow him. The happy Saiyan did so without skipping a beat. "He needs to loosen up a bit, relax. He's a very skittish person, to be honest with you."

"Yeah, that's what I said. He just called me an idiot." Goku shrugged, but Whis saw a quick peek of a festering wound in that statement. The two certainly felt that they had bones to pick, but if they could just get over it and really open up to each other... Whis smiled at the thought. Goodness, they'd make an adorable couple. While Vegeta had a more dominant personality, Whis couldn't help but feel that he would be the one to submit to Goku in the end. Saiyans had a complex courting ritual, and with two such powerful and determined forces possibly caught in that struggle, it could end up with someone hurt, if what he knew about the process was correct.

The initiation... The approval... The request... The battle... The marking...

Whis was worried about that critical battle. It could go on for days, weeks even, if Vegeta remained stubborn. It wasn't unheard of, in years long past, for Saiyans to literally beat their beloved to death in an attempt to make them submit. Whis hoped that Goku had a little more self control than that, but anything could happen in the heat of the moment.

_ Why am I even thinking about this?  _ the Angel wondered, blinking.  _ They still don't even know that they're in love, much less who's going to bottom. I'm getting ahead of myself. _

"Ooh, is this it?" Goku asked excitedly when Whis stopped. Whis nodded and they went inside. The room was very dark with only a single window, and it was very small. Goku tilted his head. "It's gonna be so dark in here at night. Vegeta'll like that."

"At night, small lights in the semblance of stars appear on the walls and ceiling," Whis said. "There will be a soft glow, but a comfortable one. The dome effect of the room gives it a very special look. You'll see what I mean." He began to leave. "I'll go find Vegeta. You stay here and make yourself at home, Goku."

"Ok!"

Vegeta found himself laying on his stomach and looking down into a small stream, perhaps a foot across and a few inches deep. Both arms were crossed under him, supporting his chin. Oh, why did Goku have to find out that Whis was going to train him? If the nosy third class had stayed out of this, maybe he'd find some peace and get rid of the nagging sensation in his chest that he felt whenever he was around the baka. It had to be hate, even though it felt nothing like the loathing he'd felt for Frieza, or anyone else. What else could it be? His heart boomed like a drum in his chest, his blood boiled, he felt tense whenever they were together.

The Prince sighed. Yes, it had to be hate. It explained the driving desire to fight him over and over, even if it was driven to a standstill. Sometimes his whole body shook with the need to have that close, violent contact. He was obsessed, even he could see that. Goku was on his mind every minute of the day, and his dreams were only ever of the other Saiyan. Vegeta set his forehead against his arms and heaved another huge sigh. Why didn't this  _ feel  _ like hate? Of course it had to be, and yet it couldn't explain the thrill it gave him to see the goofy third class. His heart leapt into his throat whenever Goku threw that dazzling smile in even his general direction. The younger warrior made him sigh, but heck if he knew the reason.

Pfft, no. He wasn't in love. He'd never been in love before and he didn't think that was ever going to change.

"Oh, here you are."

Vegeta looked over his shoulder. Whis stood a few feet behind him with a gentle smile. "I figured I'd find you here. This place always seems to draw in the wilder souls." The Angel sat beside him, gazing into the sparkling water. "When Beerus-sama was a kitten and had an even hotter temper than he does today, he frequently had little temper tantrums and would come here. Something about watching the light sparkling on the water calmed him. Sometimes he still comes here to cool down a little."

They sat in silence for a few minutes. "Where's Kakarrot?" Vegeta asked gruffly.

"He's at the temple. He's already quite settled and at home, I believe."

"Figures," Vegeta scoffed. "It'll be days before I sleep properly. The baka will likely be dead as a door nail when we get there." He huffed another sigh.

Whis looked at him. "You don't really think that Goku's an idiot, do you?"

"I think what I think and that's my business," Vegeta said with a shrug. "But..."

Whis held his breath.

"I... I can't honestly call him a baka. He's not stupid. He just acts that way around his little Earthling friends." Vegeta found that he wanted to say more. "His Saiyan nature shines through more than they see. They know that he loves to train and fight, but they don't understand that it's not just a pleasurable pasttime. It's  _ vital  _ for us. They hold him back all the time, and I see the beast in his eyes whenever I look at him. He's  _ trapped  _ by them and their wishes. If he listened to his banshee of a wife any more than he did, the poor man would lose his mind and just..." Vegeta's voice sank to a whisper. "Crumble. I've seen it. Saiyans who lose the ability to fight, through illness or injury. They wither away to nothing. Lose their will to live. And if that happened to him, I'd-"

Whis saw that the moment was broken. Vegeta looked dumbfounded; he'd spilled literally the entire contents of his mind to the Angel, who he barely knew- but... trusted. He looked at Whis, who nodded thoughtfully. "I know you're not normally a talkative person, so that was very refreshing, I imagine. Don't keep things like that bottled up, Vegeta. I always have an ear ready to listen if you need it." Whis stood. "Now, let's go. I don't want Goku getting bored and waking up Beerus-sama."

Goku really was asleep when Whis and Vegeta arrived. The Angel was pleasantly surprised when Vegeta didn't snort or roll his eyes at the sight of the younger Saiyan sprawled across the bed on the left side of the room. Vegeta just shook his head. "Not gonna happen. That's  _ my  _ bed." He headed over to disrupt Goku's nap.

"And why is that one suddenly your bed?" Whis asked, highly amused.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow as if the answer should have been obvious. "Because he wants it."

Whis couldn't help it; he laughed quietly behind his hand and left. A moment later, as the door slid shut, he heard a thud, a shriek, and Goku wailing his friend's name in confusion and frustration. He heard the fighting begin and kept walking. Oh, those two were like a married couple already. They seemed to have acted like it for many years, from everyone elses' nonchalance to their bickering. Whis made his way to the quietest part of the temple... Beerus's "nest".

This large room was mostly filled with ridiculously soft pillows and blankets for the god's long period of rest. Everything was either gold or purple: just the way Beerus liked it. Whis waded his way through the soft articles and sat down beside the slumbering God of Destruction. "I do hope you wont' be too displeased with me taking these two under my wing as well, Beerus-sama," he whispered. Beerus snuggled against him, still deep in his violent dreams. "They need me as much as you ever did. Vegeta just needs some time and peace to heal, and Goku needs to find his happiness again, for I fear it may be waning as Vegeta puts more and more distance between them. I hope you'll understand." He kissed the cat-like god's delicate ear, smiling when it twitched at the touch. "Sleep well, my lord."

Vegeta opened his eyes and was frozen by the sight before him. His mouth fell open in shock and awe. He was still lying snugly in his bed, and yet he seemed to be thrown right out into space, surrounded by shining galaxies and sparking stars and billowing, colorful nebulas. He couldn't breathe, but was startled out of his shock when he heard a voice, low and husky with sleep, murmur, "Yeah. Me too." Vegeta turned his head, partly breaking the spell of this surreal beauty, and saw Goku watching him from the other bed.

The larger Saiyan lay on his side, bare arms and chest and stomach almost hidden in the shadows of night, but still visible. Vegeta's breath was taken away again as his eyes trailed along the shadowed planes of pale skin. His heart thumped loudly in his chest. The only thing he could think as he now looked helplessly into Goku's dark eyes was,  _ Beautiful...  _ He only managed to look away when Goku did. The younger warrior stared up at the phenomenon around them. "Whis said it'd be something special. I never thought it'd be something like this."

Vegeta couldn't speak, and even if he could, he didn't think anything needed to be said. Something about Goku's presence was soothing, relaxing. Especially with these lights creating such a beautiful atmosphere, Vegeta felt completely comfortable, even in the presence of his greatest rival. He noted Goku now staring at him with those dark eyes. In the slightly pulsing light, Goku looked feral, yet oddly gentle. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" he whispered, and Vegeta felt hot and cold at the same time. Time seemed not to pass at all as they lay only a meter or two apart, lost in the lights and each other's eyes.

"Get up! First morning of training!"

Vegeta opened his eyes immediately, inhaling deeply as he was roused from a surprisingly restful sleep. Goku continued to snore softly on the other side of the room. Whis stood in the doorway, smiling. Vegeta frowned. He didn't remember falling asleep again. And he thought for sure that, even if he had, Goku's snores would have awoken him anyway. Either he was a deeper sleeper than he thought, or Goku didn't snore that loudly. "Kakarrot, wake up." He threw a spare pillow at the sleeping Goku.

This did awaken Goku, but he whined. "Aww. Vegeta! I was having an awesome dream! Why'd ya go and wake me up right then?"

"Because our teacher is waiting for us, baka." Vegeta couldn't keep the amusement out of his voice. He threw another pillow at Goku, who caught it and laughed.

"Well! Somebody's in a good mood! Should I be worried?"

"Very," Vegeta cackled. "I don't know why, but that was the best sleep I've had since I was in a pod. Maybe it was the lights," he mused.

"Oh, did you like them?" Whis asked.

"They were  _ gorgeous, _ " Goku exclaimed, throwing the pillows back at Vegeta. The other, completely unaware of the action, was caught off guard and only just caught them, but fell off the bed in the process. "Thanks so much for rooming us in here, Whis-san! I'm glad I woke up and saw it!"

"Me too," Vegeta admitted as he pulled his armor over his suit, followed by his customary white boots. Goku didn't bother to put a shirt on under his gi, and Vegeta found himself annoyingly distracted. He shook himself, scowling briefly. But they went outside and his strange mood returned. He found himself engaged in playful banter with Goku.

Both Goku and Whis were shocked- but pleased, of course- at the change that had come over the Saiyan Prince. For the first time in Goku's memory, Vegeta was not bearing a hostile snarl. Instead a mischievous smirk was on his face.

A happy Vegeta was a dangerous Vegeta. They were doomed.

That first day, Whis asked for one thing only: through any means, any at all, they were to attempt to land a blow on him. So the two Saiyans, separately at first, tried a direct attack- failed, a distraction and an attack- failed, a sneak attack- failed, although they did get a laugh out of their teacher when they mistook each other for Whis and hit each other, and even went as far as trying to throw in a sucker punch- also failed. With surprisingly little trouble, Goku got Vegeta to try to come up with a plan with him. They schemed for hours...

They again tried a distraction and an attack. It resulted with Vegeta pinned under a stunned Goku. Whis laughed when Vegeta found that he couldn't move Goku at all. "Kakarrot, get up! I can't- breathe!"

They tried another direct attack and wound up with Goku dazed and nearly in tears and Vegeta actually unconscious.

They tried a sneak attack. And gave up halfway through.

Whis was grinning when, that evening after a much earned and needed dinner, the two Saiyans collapsed on their beds and promptly fell asleep. Neither one had noticed the very slight change; earlier, while the two Saiyans had been getting themselves hopelessly lost in the temple, Whis strategically moved each bed two inches closer to the other. The Angel smiled as he left the two to sleep, very pleased with himself. Vegeta already seemed much calmer with the change in scenery, and Goku was just happy to be around the Prince. Any and all fighting between them had been only in jest; anyone could see that.

He went to watch over Beerus for the night, meditating to pass the many hours of the night. He quickly became distracted as he again entertained the idea of Goku and Vegeta as a couple. They both had such a raw beauty that it was impossible not to think about. In fact, he'd seen Beerus eyeing the sexy Prince with much admiration when they'd gone to Earth for the first time. Of course he'd felt jealous, so he also had ulterior motives to hook up the two Saiyans.

Vegeta lay very quiet and very still, almost hypnotized by the lights. He didn't know when he'd woken up or how long he'd been awake, but he didn't want to fall asleep now. Hearing a soft, contented hum from his left, Vegeta glanced to the side and saw Goku also watching the lights. "I'm exhausted, but I don't think either of us will be able to sleep," he whispered. "And yet... it's almost like we don't need to. I hardly slept at all yesterday and I was more rested than I've felt in years."

Goku smiled. "I think you're right. Everything in here is so beautiful." His eyes trailed all over the room, but they lingered on Vegeta a few moments longer than what was necessary. Vegeta's spine tingled and his heart fluttered. The dark orbs were penetrating. They seemed to slice right through his weakening barriers and look into his soul. His heart pounded and ached. He didn't know why.

_ Oh, yes you do... Why now? You went and fell in love with Kakarrot. _

Vegeta exhaled, the hurt increasing when he finally admitted it to himself. He admitted that he wanted those eyes looking only into his own, he wanted those hands in his hair and on his body, and he wanted that mouth on his. Vegeta could hear his heartbeat by this point, and was shocked that Goku couldn't seem to. And, of course, his dreamy thoughts made him think that desire poured from Goku's eyes in staggering waves.

Goku stared at Vegeta, gauging his expression. A vague anxiety was present, as well as a helpless and profound want. Goku's heart rate skyrocketed when he realized that that need was aimed directly at  _ him.  _ He didn't dare to believe his own eyes. But there it was. Trusting his instincts and taking a  _ huge  _ risk, Goku slowly got up. He was so scared that his legs shook. He slowly made his way across the room to Vegeta's bed. The Prince, moving just as slowly and cautiously, shifted on his back, his eyes never leaving Goku's. The younger Saiyan knelt on the floor beside the bed. He only just managed to keep his breathing somewhat steady.

Vegeta gulped slightly, then, visibly trembling, scooted over just enough for Goku to be in the bed as well. Goku inhaled. He climbed up and lay beside his friend. The bed was too small for there to be a good distance apart. They lay on their sides, facing each other. Their chests were only inches apart. Vegeta felt a hand rest on his thigh and caught his breath. Goku looked almost as scared as he felt. They were both gasping ever so slightly; there was just too much tension not to. "We..." Goku breathed. "We should sleep."

Vegeta nodded a little, not trusting his voice. He just hoped that he'd be  _ able  _ to sleep. Goku's warmth in the coolness of the room was a blessing and a curse. It revealed a comforting presence beside him, but it also awakened a heat within his own body that he  _ really  _ didn't need right now...

"Hey! C'mon, Vegeta, let's go!"

The Prince jumped, suddenly awake. He lay in his bed alone, and when he moved his hand to the other side, he felt no warmth at all. His heart wilted in disappointment. A dream...? Vegeta saw Goku watching him curiously. "Ya good, Geta? Ya seem a bit down..." He noticed a moment of hesitation, then an almost chilly tone when Goku added, "Ya miss Bulma?"

Vegeta sat up with a sigh. "No, I... Tch, it's nothing."

Goku felt somewhat better. He'd seen the sad, lonely look on Vegeta's face and had been ticked off at the idea that maybe he'd dreamt of his wife. Especially considering the wonderful dream  _ he'd  _ had last night. "Whis should be here any-"

The door slid open, revealing the Angel.

Goku laughed. "Minute. Morning, Whis-san! We'll be ready in just a sec!" He looked at Vegeta. "Say, could I borrow one of your suits? They're a lot cooler than my gi."

Vegeta immediately received an image of Goku wearing the tight spandex and almost started drooling. "Uh- sure, why not?" He picked out one of his few black suits, tossing it to a grinning Goku. "Don't tear it up or I'll use your skin to fix it."

"I'll take real good care of it, I promise!" said Goku.

Vegeta went out to wait with Whis while Goku changed into the suit. Whis had heard their brief conversation and couldn't help but notice Vegeta's anticipation. The Saiyan looked up at him. "What plans do you have for us today?"

"I was thinking about perhaps having the two of you work on your problem-solving and memorization skills by making a mental map of the temple. Goku was lost within moments and you never left my side. We need to fix this, mostly so I don't have to come find you if you're wandering around lost."

Vegeta grunted. "Sounds reasonable."

Goku hopped into the hallway at that moment, and Vegeta realized how bad of an idea it was to lend him the spandex. The younger Saiyan looked absolutely  _ delicious  _ in the black suit. He felt his blood rushing south and bit the inside of his cheeks. This was going to be a long day... He noticed Goku and Whis watching him expectantly. Blinking, he said, "What?"

"I asked if you two would rather eat now or wait a while." Whis miraculously kept the grin off his face and the laugh out of his voice. Vegeta's expression had been  _ priceless _ . He was positive that, if Goku hadn't been looking, Vegeta's jaw likely would have hit the floor. He was also sure that, if he himself hadn't been there, Vegeta would have thrown caution and reputation to the wind and just stripped them both then and there.

Vegeta shook himself and replied, "Might as well eat now; if we don't, Kakarrot will whine until he does eat everything."

"Hey, Vegeta! Meanie." But Goku laughed, and Vegeta couldn't seem to help but smile. Goku's eyes sparkled with affection as he gazed at his Prince. Despite not seeming to do so, he'd noted the flash of light in Vegeta's eyes and the shiver of lust when he'd come out. It excited him, too, to think that the stone-cold Vegeta was getting all hot and bothered just by seeing him wear a spandex suit. He'd have to do it more often. Goku made sure to walk right behind Whis, which put him in front of Vegeta. He knew this would allow Vegeta to look as much as he pleased.

Vegeta could not believe how turned on he was getting. The orange gi hid almost every smooth movement of Goku's trim, muscular body, but now that it was all there for the showing, Vegeta couldn't concentrate on anything else. He was extremely thankful that he was wearing one of his heavier armors; it hid basically any sign of his arousal. Whis was talking about something ahead of them, but he couldn't hear a thing over the boom of his heart pounding in his head.

Goku knew that Vegeta was definitely getting an eyeful back there, and the thought was slightly arousing, but he managed to sufficiently distract himself with talking to Whis. After they ate, the Angel left them in the center of the temple. Goku and Vegeta glanced at each other. "So... should we split up or stay together?" Goku asked, crossing his arms.

Vegeta was torn. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to stay around Goku for that long without losing his mind, but if they did get lost in the twisty maze, he didn't really want to be alone. "L- Let's stay together," he finally said. "As much as I hate to admit it, we need each other to do this. You've got the attention span of a hummingbird and I-"  _ \- can't concentrate...  _ "- don't have a fabulous sense of direction. You've spent a lot more time wandering around than I have."

"Eh, I guess." Goku rubbed the back of his head. "But ever since I got that bump on my head, I don't remember stuff too good. It's why Grandpa didn't try to school me. I got frustrated and started getting headaches if I concentrated too hard."

Vegeta raised a brow. "You have a good enough focus when you fight."

"Yeah, but that's easy!" Goku chuckled. "I don't have to think 'bout that at all. Don't get headaches when I'm fighting."

"So how much of an education do you have?"

Goku looked sheepish. "I can kinda read? And most math isn't that hard. But I ain't that smart. Gohan and Goten know a lot more cause Chichi makes them do a lotta school." 

Vegeta blinked. The man had been living on Earth for how many years? and still couldn't read hardly at all. He himself had picked up on the language very quickly, within a year. But, then again, Goku had a head injury which might have been a huge factor. He realized that they'd just been standing there talking instead of learning their way around. "Oh, we went and got distracted!" he exclaimed. "Let's go." He chose a random door, and Goku followed.

A moment later, they came to a branching. "Kakarrot, go down that way. If it splits off again, come get me."

"Gotcha!" Goku went off, humming happily. This was so much fun! He was glad that Vegeta had wanted them to stick together. Purring, he recalled his dream. Vegeta had looked so vulnerable... He'd never hurt his Geta. Not in dreams, and not in real life. He remembered how it felt to lay beside the little Prince, how warm his breath was, and how scarred, yet soft, his skin was. The way the lights reflected in Vegeta's eyes made him want to hold him and never let go.

Oh. Oh, no.

Goku looked around. "Yeek!" He'd completely lost focus and hadn't been paying attention, and now he was lost! "Ooh, Vegeta's gonna kill me..." He looked around. "Geta! Uh, I'm sorry! I think I got myself lost!"

Vegeta suddenly appeared around the corner. "Kakarrot, you baka!" he laughed. "I'm right here. What happened?"

Goku laughed nervously. "Got distracted and couldn't remember where I was." He literally giggled, which made Vegeta snort with laughter.

"You are something else..." Vegeta shook his head, still shaking with amusement. "Screw it; let's just wander around until we get the hang of it. I don't want you  _ getting lost _ again." He grinned.

Goku's heart fluttered at the beautiful smile. Vegeta's eyes still shimmered with a subdued lust. He so very much wanted to give Vegeta exactly what he hoped that he wanted, but at this point in time, he couldn't tell whether it was real, or just his imagination. Then again, Vegeta hadn't been mean to him recently, nor had he protested to the vague compliments or approaches Goku had made. So maybe there was hope.

By the end of the day, the Saiyans had a fairly good idea of where to go to get where they wanted to be. But then they found that they completely lost it when they weren't together. Goku was helplessly lost and terrified until he and Vegeta wandered into each other. Goku then attacked him with a huge hug, much to Vegeta's embarrassment. After that they didn't go anywhere without each other.

Whis felt very pleased with himself. Everything was going according to plan.

_ This time Vegeta  _ knew  _ he was dreaming. Goku again lay beside him, watching him with careful but loving eyes. Vegeta reached out to touch his face, but something about the dream would not allow him to feel the warm skin. Millimeters. That's what was between his hand and Goku. He heard a soft whimper from the other Saiyan and realized that Goku couldn't touch him either, as hard as he tried. It was as if they were protected by a thin glass or metal. "Vegeta..." Goku breathed. His big hand again attempted to caress Vegeta's stomach, but didn't quite touch. It was maddening for both of them. _

_ Could they not touch like this even in dreams? _

_ Goku's eyes shone with the need to touch him. Vegeta tried again, just as desperate. Goku moved forward and made to kiss him, but halted a hair's breadth away. The younger Saiyan moaned aloud at the denial. "No... I- can't-..." He let out a soft cry of frustration and despair. "It's not fair... It's just not fair... Vegeta, I need ya... But- I can't even dream about it. It's not fair!" Goku moved back, shaking as he tried not to cry. _

_ Vegeta sat up as well. "What is happening?" he asked himself, running his hands through his hair. "What do you mean?  _ You  _ can't dream about it...?" He stopped. "What...? No... Kakarrot..." _

_ Goku looked up. He opened his mouth to speak, looking confused. _

Vegeta jerked awake, panting harshly. Immediately he turned his head to look at Goku, who still lay asleep. But he tossed and turned, thrashing slightly, and Vegeta heard the faintest growl and a moan. Chills went down Vegeta's spine. Dreams... Were they... No. They couldn't be. Were they sharing dreams...?

Goku groaned softly as he opened his eyes. He didn't look very well at all; his eyes were dark and had slight bags under them. The younger Saiyan sat up, half-heartedly messing with his wild hair, which was even crazier than usual. Vegeta saw an unhappy, defeated look, but there was still the tiniest light of hope. Vegeta's heart began to beat faster. They were. They had to be. There was no other explanation.

"Come along, boys, let's get a move on!"

Neither of the Saiyans seemed to have any life in them at all that day. Whis felt a little worried. They both seemed exhausted and distracted by their thoughts. Had something happened last night? Nothing good, he knew that for sure. Maybe today would be a good day to rest... "Why don't you two take a day off? I know we haven't been at this long, but rest is a good thing."

"No way," Vegeta said immediately, not that Whis was surprised. "If anything, this is the time to press on."

Goku chuckled weakly. "If you're going on, Vegeta, then I am too."

"You two are ridiculous," Whis sighed. "Vegeta, I understand that you're used to a much harsher regime, but you need to learn to relax, like Goku does. And as for you, Goku, I'm somewhat surprised. Normally you'd enjoy a day off."

"But if Vegeta keeps going, I will too."

Stubborn little brats. Whis rubbed his forehead. "Alright, fine. I'm not teaching you anything today. If you want to rest, do so. If not, you're on your own for now." Whis began to head back to the temple. "I'll see you two at lunch."

Goku plopped down in the grass, looking dazed and exhausted. Vegeta remained standing despite his shaky legs. "Are you alright, Kakarrot? You don't seem in top shape."

"I, uh, I didn't sleep well last night." Goku's cheeks became slightly pink as he looked away from the Prince. "But you don't seem so great yourself."

Vegeta sighed, nodding. He sat down nearby. Goku looked a little surprised at this, but said nothing. "Weird dreams. Exhausting ones. I feel like I'm losing my mind." He rubbed his face wearily. "I keep dreaming about those lights. But when I wake up in the middle of the night, I don't feel tired. If I don't... I'm a mess."

"Huh, same with me." Goku closed his eyes with a sigh. "I have weird dreams too. Wish I knew why."

"How long?" Vegeta looked up at him. "The dreams. How long have you been getting them?"

Goku glanced to the side. "Couple years now. Bit after Buu."

Vegeta's breath hitched in his throat. That's when his dreams had started. "I... Me too."

Goku now looked at him sharply. "Vegeta..." His voice was soft, and awed. "Vegeta... what do you dream about?"

Instead of replying, the Prince stood up, offering Goku his hand. "Let's spar, Kakarrot. It's what we do best." He took the shocked Saiyan's hand and helped him to his feet, then flew off in search of a suitable place to demolish. When he found a spot, he landed and faced his greatest rival, his best friend, and the one he loved most.

Goku landed nearby, still somewhat confused about what Vegeta was doing. Why didn't he answer the question? He noticed Vegeta fall into an attacking stance and hurriedly followed suit, but it was too late. Vegeta flew at him with stunning speed and slammed a friendly fist right into his jaw. Goku saw stars. He managed to block the next attack, even succeeding in landing a blow to Vegeta's cheek.

Vegeta felt the returning punch crash into his face, but the pain sent an unexpected jolt of delight through him. He exhaled loudly, then grinned at Goku. "What was that?" he teased as he kicked Goku's leg away. "A tap? Come on, Kakarrot; fight me like your life depends on it!" In a lower tone, he snarled, "It just might."

Goku looked scared. He threw punches much faster and harder than before. Vegeta was acting creepy and weird, and that usually meant it was in his best interest to disable him as quickly as possible. Vegeta threw a ki blast at him and he blocked it, sending a quick Kamehameha his way. To his shock, Vegeta didn't catch it or block it or dodge it. He pretty much flew right into it. "Vegeta, what the heck has gotten into you!?" he called. He just wanted to know if Vegeta had dreams like his. Because if he did...

Vegeta sucked in a deep breath, simultaneously hating and reveling in the pain. Only Goku could do this to him. He got up and attacked the younger warrior once more, and he beat Goku literally into the ground for a moment before letting up enough to let Goku get some good punches. Goku kneed him right in the sternum and very effectively knocked the wind out of him. The moment he recovered, he swung his lower half to kick Goku's legs out from underneath him.

Goku saw the huge ki ball in his face, but didn't have time to block. He was thrown back. It took him only a moment to get up, but he was already worn out.  _ All this from one bad night? Not good.  _ Vegeta was walking his way. Goku immediately noticed the change. There was no aggression in the way the Prince moved, just a sense of purpose. The light in Vegeta's eyes took his breath away, and so did the kiss that landed on his mouth when Vegeta was close enough. He was tripped and he fell on his butt, shocked to his very core.

Vegeta sat on his lap, legs straddling his, and kissed him again. Goku had no problems with this and kissed him right back. He groaned against the Prince's hot, wet mouth. "Geta... heh heh, have you been hard this whole time?"

"I've been hard since yesterday, baka," Vegeta growled, eyes shining darkly. "Kami, seeing you in my suit turned me on so much. It's all I can think about. And the dream I had last night- I- I was so close to finally feeling you like this."

"Are we having the same dreams?" Goku couldn't keep his hands off the small, lithe body perched on his. Vegeta just looked too happy with his hands trailing up his thighs and back towards his rear. "Cause I had a dream just like that. I couldn't touch ya, couldn't kiss ya, nothing. I... Vegeta, I'm in love with ya. I have been for years."

Two things happened simultaneously. Vegeta's heart broke, and Goku's body made a new crater in the ground.

Dazed, confused, and terrified, Goku staggered to his feet. "Vegeta! What's wrong? What did I say!?" He saw Vegeta kneeling on the ground in tears. "Kami, Vegeta! I'm so sorry! What did I-?"

"Stop! Just  _ stop _ !" Vegeta shouted, pulling on his hair. "I... We... You... Kakarrot, we can't  _ do  _ this! Don't you understand!? We're married men!" He sobbed, his heart feeling like broken glass. "I can't do this to her... Kakarrot, I can't..."

Goku watched Vegeta with mixed feelings, then blinked. "Vegeta... I thought ya knew."

"Kn- Knew what?" Vegeta looked up at Goku.

The younger Saiyan inhaled and knelt down beside Vegeta. "Ever since Bura was born, Bulma's been cheating on ya with Yamcha. Can't ya smell him all over her? And Chichi hasn't been faithful to me since I died at the Cell Games. In fact, right before we left, she asked me for a divorce and I said sure, why not. Neither of us were happy. She wanted a family man, and I wanted... you."

Vegeta stared at Goku, almost unable to breathe. Bulma... cheated? And with Yamcha? "I... I thought I noticed something different about the way she smelled, but I thought I was just being paranoid."

"So get a divorce," said Goku with a shrug. "I imagine Whis'd let ya go back for just a day to take care of things. Then... maybe when ya come back..." He hesitated, then leaned forward and kissed the Prince gently, nothing like the makeout session they'd had before. To his delight, Vegeta didn't punch him again or move away. When they did pull back, Vegeta nodded. Goku smiled and hugged him tightly. "I've waited for ya so long... I think I've been in love with ya since Namek."

Vegeta smiled too. "You caught my eye the moment I saw you, but I was head over heels when you hit me with that Kamehameha." Goku burst out laughing. Vegeta chuckled. He closed his eyes and settled deeper into Goku's embrace. "I bet we both reek, but I don't even care."

"I like the way ya smell," Goku murmured, burying his face in Vegeta's neck. Vegeta's skin tingled at the action and he turned his head to give Goku more access. Purring, Goku kissed along his neck until he found a spot that made Vegeta shiver. "Ya like that?" He hummed against the spot, enjoying the shudder he caused. "Feels good?"

"Kakarrot, if you don't stop it, I might not be able to control myself." Vegeta's voice sounded strange, low and raspy.

Goku took that as a good sign. "But I just can't help it, Geta."

"God, I- I want to fuck you so badly," Vegeta groaned.

Goku frowned slightly. "That's a bad word," he chided. "What does it mean anyway?"

Vegeta froze, then melted into howls of laughter, falling out of Goku's arms. Poor Goku looked completely confused. "I'm serious, Vegeta! I don't know what that means! All I know is that it's a bad word!"

"H- Haha!  _ How!?  _ Kakarrot, that's- hahahaha!- that's the funniest thing- I've- haha!- heard in  _ years _ ! Hahaha!" Vegeta was literally crying from mirth.

Goku bit his lip. Vegeta's laughter was ridiculously contagious and he looked adorable. "I'm serious," he whined.

Vegeta sat up again, sucking in air. "I can't believe it. You  _ are  _ an adult, right? It's, uh..." He trailed off, turning a dark red all of a sudden. "Mm. It's... a word people use to mean they... want to have sex with someone."

Goku continued to watch him expectantly. "And what's that?"

Vegeta was floored. He stared at Goku with the weirdest expression the younger Saiyan had ever seen before. "Kakarrot... I... You have two children. How do you not know what sex is? You certainly know how to kiss, I'll give you that."

Goku rubbed the back of his head, grinning awkwardly. "That's not my fault!" he giggled. "No one  _ tells  _ me anything! M'I supposed to know all this by myself?"

Vegeta rubbed his face with both hands. Good grief. The man had two children and didn't even know how they'd come to be. "Ugh... Kakarrot, may I be blunt with you?"

"Sure." Goku sat down in front of him, looking as innocent as a child. Vegeta found himself hating to ruin such innocence. He himself had had that ripped away from him when he was young.

Vegeta took a deep breath to calm himself. "Before the Cell Games, not too long before, I'd imagine, did that banshee ever make you get in bed with her?"

Goku thought for a few moments, then suddenly made a face that confirmed at least some of Vegeta's thoughts. "Oh. Yeah, that. Wait. Is  _ that  _ sex?" He made an expression that made Vegeta wilt slightly. "I didn't like that at all. She made me do it with her. She said it would feel good, but I didn't like it. We only ever did it twice."

Vegeta's jaw dropped. "Wha...? Kakarrot, you've only had sex twice!? Twice in your whole life!?"

Goku nodded. "I... I mean, if ya really wanna, I guess we could, but if we don't have to, I'd rather not. It's just weird." He looked very uncomfortable, and Vegeta's heart melted and broke at the same time for him.

He turned Goku's face toward him. "Listen. That hellcat didn't even know what she was doing. She doesn't know you like I do. You've spent more years with me than with her, haven't you?" When Goku blinked in realization and nodded, he went on. "Let's try it just once- later, of course- and if you don't like it, we'll never do it again. Ok?"

Goku nodded, smiling. Then he frowned. "But, Geta, I thought only guys and girls could do it. Can two guys have sex together?"

Vegeta grinned wickedly. "Oh, yes, Kakarrot. You just have to think outside of the box. There's lots of ways the two of us could have fun." Vegeta realized that he was hard all over again. "Do you want to try it tonight?"

"Yeah! I don't know about ya, but I'm feeling a lot better than before!" Goku hopped to his feet, definitely seeming to have a lot more energy than before. He helped Vegeta to his feet, then pushed him against the rock. Vegeta couldn't breathe when he looked into Goku's eyes. They had suddenly darkened even beyond their normal blackness. "But before we go... I know how uncomfortable you've been this whole time... so how bout I help ya out a little?"

Vegeta's knees went weak. He nodded shakily. Goku smiled and slid off the top part of Vegeta's plate armor, then slowly dragged down the padded zipper, revealing Vegeta's chest and stomach. He tugged it lower. Goku's eyebrows shot up in surprise, then his eyes flicked up to meet Vegeta's. "Whoa. You're as big as  _ me _ ." He wrapped his hand around the hot, swollen member and moved with quick, even strokes.

Vegeta groaned aloud at the sensations. His hands scrabbled to find some kind of purchase. For only having had sex twice, Goku's hands seemed well practiced. He found the support he desperately required and let himself melt in Goku's hands. The other's hand suddenly met his chin and turned his face up. Even with his eyes closed, Vegeta knew what was happening. He opened his mouth just as Goku's touched, allowing the taller Saiyan to explore with his tongue. Vegeta moaned softly when Goku's thumb rubbed his throbbing tip. "Ka... Shit... Kakarrot..."

"You must really like this." Goku's voice sounded different, and Vegeta opened his eyes. He saw blue eyes looking into his own. He hadn't even realized that Goku had transformed and he had a weird feeling that Goku himself didn't know. "I've never heard you make that sound before. It was beautiful." His hand moved faster. The abrupt change drew another moan out of the Prince. Goku smirked. "Will you make that sound again tonight for me?"

Hell, he'd do anything for Goku at this point. He'd bottom for him if he asked. No one had made him feel anything like this: not Nappa, certainly not Frieza or Burter- he'd fucked Jeice at the other's request and wasn't impressed- and not Bulma. Goku's touch awoke all of his senses. Looking into his eyes now, wrapped up in this bliss... Nothing else in his life could compare to this moment.

Goku saw all the love in Vegeta's eyes, mixed perfectly with lust and pleasure. The Prince was beautiful. He wanted to see and hear these things again, but only from Vegeta. Vegeta's eyes seemed unfocused, and Goku realized he was dangerously close. He kissed Vegeta again, adoring the choked moan and the warmth in his hand. "Mmm... Thank you, Vegeta," he whispered. "Thank you for trusting me." Keeping Vegeta pinned with one hand, he slowly licked the milky substance off his hand. Vegeta was practically drooling at the hot display. "It's kinda bitter, but I like it."

"Kami, I love you," Vegeta groaned, and he yanked Goku down for another kiss. "But... as much as I enjoyed that, we had better go. Whis might come looking for us and this is a rather compromising situation."

"Heh heh, true." Goku's normal demeanor had returned, giving Vegeta slight whiplash. "Put your armor back on and let's go!"

"Kakarrot, you are a marvel..."

Whis saw the change in the two immediately. The extra sparkle in their eyes, the smouldering looks from across the room, Goku was acting not much happier than normal, but Vegeta seemed almost intoxicated with joy. They had an eating contest, followed by a fight which woke up Beerus; it all added up. When out of sight, the Angel performed a little victory dance. "I did it, yes! Ooh, I wonder when they'll come out to their friends. I hope they'll accept them. Oh well. If not, they most certainly have a place here, whatever Beerus may say." He saw a flash of orange disappear and grinned. "Hmm. I wonder what on earth they're up to?" he asked himself sarcastically.

Vegeta found himself giving Goku the first willing blowjob he'd ever done in his life. Goku's eyes were heavily lidded and his hands were gripping the sheets as tightly as possible. "Geta... Oh, Kami... Kami... V- Vegeta... please d- don't stop..." Vegeta had to hold his hips down to prevent Goku from choking him with the massive dick he had down his throat. The younger Saiyan looked like he was about to die from this pleasure. "Geta... Ve... geta...!" Goku came, and Vegeta swallowed as much of it as he could, but there was a lot more than he expected.

Goku panted heavily as he watched Vegeta lick the white from his lips and run a damp tongue up his softening cock a few times. Vegeta grinned. "You didn't last long at all. I figured you'd have more stamina than that, Kakarrot."

"Sorry," said Goku with a breathless giggle. "It felt really good, Vegeta. Hey. Can I do that to ya?"

Vegeta blinked. He'd only received oral from Jeice and Bulma, and Jeice was a one-time thing. Goku watched him hopefully. "Uh... If you want, I guess." Goku grinned and stood up. "Ok, now you sit down."

He practically lifted Vegeta right out of his suit and set him down, eyes glittering. Vegeta was already rock-hard. Goku purred as he put the tip of Vegeta's length into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it just as the other had done. Vegeta ran an encouraging hand through his hair. He pressed forward, hesitating only when he felt it against the back of his throat. Vegeta panted heavily, nodding. "You can... do it..." he gasped. "You're doing great."

Goku inhaled, then forced it down as far as he could. He resisted the urge to choke and squeezed his eyes shut. Vegeta moaned softly. Goku pulled up, coughing slightly. "S- Sorry, it's too big!"

"It's ok," Vegeta chuckled. "I actually threw up the first time." He made a face. "Then again, it was shoved down my throat, and not nicely either."

Goku frowned. "Who would do that to ya?"

"Frieza, for starters," Vegeta snorted, and he shuddered. "Just rammed his tail right down without warning. Not a memory I'm fond of."

Goku looked shocked. "I know this is a bad time to ask, but... did he rape ya? Frieza, I mean."

Vegeta looked away, dark memories stirring in his mind. "Yes," he whispered. "I... More than once. Half of what I can remember from those years was pain. He was afraid that, one day, I'd grow to be stronger than him, so he weakened me in the worst way: emotionally."

"I'm so sorry," Goku breathed, getting up beside him. He made Vegeta lay down and joined him. "I'll never let anyone touch you again. Ever." He kissed Vegeta's neck, and Vegeta felt a hand stray down between his legs.

"What are you doing, baka?" he asked playfully.

"Just finishing what I started," Goku crooned. He easily brought Vegeta back to full hardness and began to execute his torment with slow, smooth strokes. Vegeta didn't complain or protest to the pace, so Goku deduced that he liked to take things slow. It didn't take long for Vegeta to release into his hand again. They were both purring. Vegeta surprised Goku by cuddling up to his chest and promptly dozing off. "Heehee. Night, Geta," he whispered, and let himself drift off to sleep.

At some distant point in the night, that time when any memories you have of being awake are clouded and you're not exactly sure if you were awake at all, they found themselves in each other's arms, tasting the warmth of kisses they should have been sharing a long time ago. Hypnotized by the lights and each other's presence, they rode the line between wakefulness and sleep. Now it felt complete. Their hearts and souls felt complete. All their senses were wide awake as they tasted and felt, saw and heard, and smelled everything. Goku had no idea that Vegeta was so sensitive to the touch, and he quickly found that a good shoulder rub turned Vegeta into a drowsy, purring mess. Vegeta discovered that Goku just loved to  _ smell  _ him: his hair, his skin, everything. He desperately wanted his tail back, so he could run the beautiful appendage under Goku's nose and let the heavy musk intoxicate him.

Before they knew it, both of them had fallen asleep once more, lost in warmth and happiness. So it was a very surprising awakening when Whis appeared the the light of the doorway, saying, "Come along, boys; we don't have all day. You got plenty of rest yesterday, so I quite expected you to up bright and early." He left, either not noticing or not caring that the two were in the same bed instead of opposite ends of the room.

Goku and Vegeta looked at each other. Vegeta grinned, then tackled Goku with a fiery kiss. "Mm!?" Goku was shoved back and his mouth was being completely plundered. "Ahh- Ve- geta- mm! What're ya- doing!?"

"I thought I was dreaming again," Vegeta breathed. "I was scared that none of it had actually happened." He kissed Goku again, then sat up. He tipped his head sideways. "Kakarrot, do you think Whis noticed us?"

"I dunno," Goku replied with a shrug. "But I think Whis-san knows  _ everything.  _ Hey, Geta?"

"Yes?"

"Can we, uh... Can we do something real quick? Just a little thing before the day starts?" Goku's eyes sparkled pleadingly and with hope.

Vegeta made a face at him, but was smiling as he did so. "I thought you didn't like sex, Kakarrot."

"I do when it's with you!" Goku chirped, and planted a cute little kiss to Vegeta's nose. "I wanna do it again. Is there more stuff we can do?"

"Kakarrot, we haven't even scratched the surface." Vegeta purred, crawling onto Goku's lap not unlike a panther. "Just wait until we get into really hardcore stuff. If you liked last night, you're in for a treat." He kissed the younger Saiyan soundly and purred, "Thank goodness we have the rest of forever. This is just our beginning."


End file.
